The Calling
Prologue "Oh, dear." A ginger she-cat meowed worriedly, flicking her tail back and forth as she gazed into a pond. "There are dark times ahead for the clans." "I can tell, Flameheart." a golden tom meowed, "It won't be long." In the pond, as if they were looking through a window, they saw hudnreds of Twolegs bustling about. they were pouring over plans about the new Twolegplace they were going to build. And they were going to build it right beside the lake. "We must give the six their prophecies, Lionfur." Flameheart meowed, "Or all the territories will be destroyed." Lionfur nodded. "Only the six cats, chosen by StarClan for their bravery and strong-heartedness, can stop the Twolegs from destroying our home." he meowed. Chapter 1: Bubblefur A blue-gray she-cat thrashed around in her sleep. She seemed to be having a nightmare, her fur on end and she was yowling something about Twolegs. "Bubblefur! Bubblefur, wake up!" A blue-gray she-cat with gray stripes shook her sister awake. Bubblefur blinked open her blue eyes. "W-Waterflow?" she mumbled. "Yes, It's me." Waterflow meowed, stepping back. "Are you okay, Bubblefur? It looked like you were having a bad dream." "Oh, yes, I was." Bubblefur meowed. She stood and padded towards the entrance to the Warrior's Den. "I'll go ask if I'm supposed to go on a patrol." Bubblefur padded out into the early morning sunshine. There was teh usual trickle of water from the nearby stream, as this was RiverClan, and the chirping of birds. It was early Newleaf, and bubblefur loved htis time of year. Bubblefur padded up to her other sister, Leaffloat, the deputy of RiverClan. "Morning, Leaffloat." Bubblefur greeted her sister. "Good morning, Bubblefur." Leaffloat meowed. then she noticed that her sister looked upset. "Something on your mind?" "No, nothing." Bubblefur lied. "Am I suppsoed to be on any patrols this morning?" Leaffloat looked as though she was going to protest and demand her sister tell her what was wrong, but then sighed. "Yes, you are going on a hunting patrol with Goldfish and Firefin." "Okay, thanks." Bubblefur turned away from her sister and padded aroudn to find Goldfish and Firefin for her patrol. She quickly found the golden and orange toms and left the camp for hunting. All the time she thought about her dream. A strange, starry she-cat had told her, "Only the six cats, chosen by StarClan for their bravery and strong-heartedness, can stop the Twolegs from destroying our home." Chapter 2: Stormflight Stormflight batted softly at the light green leaf spiralling overhead as the breeze blew through her gray-and-white fur. Her amber eyes glowed as the leaf flitted away, only to come blowing back into her face. Greenleaf warmth danced over her pelt with the wind, in a light contrast with the faint chills of newleaf. She chased after the leaves, which seemed to be pulling her deeper into the shadows as she went. "Stormflight," the wind seemed to whisper. "Stormflight..." The she-cat stopped dead when the wind slowed and the leaves settled onto the soft earth. "Hello?" she murrmured to the dead silence. The quiet, despite the moonlight trickling in and the stars twinkling in the lavender sky above, seemed menacing. "Stormflight," a voice murmured, far more distinct than the wind. "Welcome." Stormflight spun around, coming face-to-face with a fluffy dark-gray-and-white she-cat. The light lavender eyes stared straight at her. "Who are you?" whispered Stormflight. The she-cat was faint, with the slightest glitter of frost catching the moonlight and thrusting it every way it could defining her. "Hush. That is no matter." This mysterious cat's voice was echoing...so far away. "Then why are you here?" Stormflight urged. The StarClan cat's eyes shined brighter than the moon. Only the six cats, chosen by StarClan for their bravery and strong-heartedness, can stop the Twolegs from destroying our home..." "What?" gasped Stormflight. But before she could say another word, she was lying down in her nest of pine needles and feathers. "Mouse dung!" she spat, sitting up and grooming her fur. "Everything okay, Stormflight?" Rainfire, the ShadowClan deputy, was sitting up sleepily. "Or would you like to join the dawn patrol?" "Sure, Rainfire," Stormflight murmured, padding after him. A few cats sat around in the clearing as the first rays of light spilled over the horizon. "Perfect. Splashwing, Ravenflight, go with Stormflight. You're the dawn patrol." "Okay," murmured Splashwing. Ravenflight padded over silently, with barely a word. But despite leading the dawn patrol, Stormflight simply couldn't get rid of the heat under her pelt that had flared under the mysterious cat's brilliant lavender eyes. Chapter 3: Mistfire Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction Category:The Calling of the Cats Series